Kiryu (Godzilla Saga Version)
Kiryu (桐生,Kiryuu) is a mecha created by E.D.F ('''E'arth 'D'efense 'F'orce'') to protect humanity against giant monsters, specifically Godzilla. Name Kiryu's nickname is derived from 機械竜, Kikai ryū, or (機龍, Ki ryū, which literally mean Machine dragon. History Kiryu was created by the Earth Defense Force for the specific purpose of defending the city of Japan against monsters, including Godzilla. One years of long and hard work had gone by to creat him. When Godzilla attacked again a few days later, both branches of the JSDF tried stopping him without the steel dragon's help, but it was useless. Kiryu was then sent out to battle the monster king. The second battle went well until Kiryu's receiver was damaged. Kiryu then went directly for Godzilla's skull, carrying Godzilla out into the bay once more. Kiryu tried to destroy Godzilla with his ultimate weapon, the "Absolute Zero Cannon", but the fight ended when Godzilla's friends and allies arrived to help. But after having Kiryu in defeat, Godzilla sparred the cyborgs life and called it in a draw. Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, and Manda all went back to the sea and the air to return to Monster Island and Kiryu went back to the body shop after suffering a destroyed right arm, a damaged Absolute Zero Cannon, and empty powercells. Arsenal Kiryu is considerably powerful and bears a close resemblance to Godzilla. Kiryu's tail was able to move which allowed Kiryu to use it as a weapon. Kiryu is a well balanced machine and very agile, moving with a fluid, almost organic grace. Its armament includes oral maser cannons, dual laser cannons on each arm, and a flight pack that contains two forward firing rocket launchers and four batteries along its back and sides for launching guided missiles. Upon emptying its payload, the flight pack can detach from Kiryu's body and launched to push the enemy a safe distance back before being remotely detonated. The flight pack was replaced by weapons pods where rockets were fired; leaving the attached thrusters on Kiryu's body to maintain its aerial capabilities. Replacing its former arm, for close combat, a short blade can be extended from Kiryu's right wrist which was not only able to penetrate Godzilla's nearly impervious hide, but was also able to discharge a crippling electrical surge into his opponent's body. Kiryu's arsenal allows its fully mechanical right hand to collapse/transform into a revolving drill. Kiryu was also able to fly. Kiryu's most devastating weapon is the Absolute Zero Cannon. Stored in its chest behind a trio of folding panels, the Absolute Zero Cannon fires a powerful blast ball of untra-low temperature light-like energy that flash freezes its target, thereby causing it to disintegrate under the weight of its own mass. This blast beam smashes the atoms of whatever it hits while also reducing the temperature to 273.3º degrees below absolute zero. Additionally, Kiryu possesses a Triple Hyper Maser Cannon, three powerful, lightning-like blasts. The Triple Hyper Maser Cannon could be fired simultaneously with Kiryu's mouth cannon, which would cause Godzilla agonizing pain. These blasts are also capable of destroying most monsters in a single strike. Gallery Category:Kaiju Category:Mechas Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Toho monsters